Lunch Buddies
by personableperson
Summary: Clare is feeling isolated from her friends. Eli is new at school and has no friends. What starts out as just some company in the insane place called the high school cafeteria could turn into something more, especially when all they have is each other. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Degrassi fanfic, and I just got hooked on the show so bear with me here if the characters are a little OOC. This is AU, so things will be a little different but I'm still probably going to do the whole Julia thing and Clare's parents getting divorce. I'm just kind of improvising and making it up as I go.**

**Disclaimer: Degrassi is not owned by me. I do not own Degrassi. **

**Read on, my friends.**

Chapter 1

"Don't mind me. I'm just over here eating my sandwich. You two just continue with your PDA." I said loudly.

Alli came up for a breath to roll her eyes at me. Then she continued with her little make out session with Drew.

"Wow. Way to make your best friend feel welcome, guys." I tried again. Hoping this time they would actually stop eating each other's faces off and begin to have a real conversation.

No such luck. The eating of faces seemed to have only just begun, and I had the misfortune of having a front row seat.

I was really feeling the urge to put a wall between those two. That way they couldn't make googley eyes, make out, or do any other romantic stuff I really didn't want to see.

Don't get me wrong. I love Alli and Drew. They are my two best friends. Alli and I got in an all out fight over who got the last macaroni for arts and crafts in preschool. Later she gave me a cookie to make up for it, and we've been inseparable ever since.

Drew came into the picture in seventh grade when I saved him from a couple of bullies, Fitz and his friends.

I used to be best friends with Alli, and best friends with Drew, but never at the same time. In fact, they used to hate each other.

That all changed our last year in Middle School, when I invited them both over to my house for a peace conference. It started out with casual flirting. Just to annoy each other, and ended with, well, this.

And I'm really happy about them getting together. They have so much in common and they are both great people that totally deserve each other. It's just that it's our first year of High School, and I'm starting to feel a little lost. Alli and Drew have always been my only major friends and with them wanting some couples only time I feel a little isolated, unwanted, like the clingy third wheel. Every time we all hang out together it ends with me awkwardly watching their flirt fest and every time I casually suggest that I could tag along to the movies or something with them, they get this grotesque look on their faces. Like I just suggested that we go eat some bunnies.

Needless to say this year is turning out to be less fun than I imagined. I am beginning to feel like I have no friends and my social life has reached an all time low.

Sighing I picked up my lunch and looked for somewhere else to sit in the crowded cafeteria.

Every table looked as unfun as the rest, so finally I settled with the table that had no one sitting at it. Nice, empty, and free from PDA.

I sat down trying to concentrate on eating my sandwich, when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turned around to see that right behind me a guy was standing.

I could tell right away that I had picked the wrong table. The guy was dressed in all black and just quietly staring at me. The effect was quite creepy.

"Yes?" I asked.

He stared at me once more. "You're in my seat." He finally said rudely.

"Um…Well I don't see a label on it." I replied sarcastically. It got me a hint of a smirk from him. I sighed; maybe I should at least make an attempt at being friendly. "Do you want me to move?"

"No. Your fine." This time his voice was monotone.

"Okay then." Que the awkward silence. "I'm Clare," I said.

"Eli." He said nodding at me.

"Alright. Cool." I said, lamely. There wasn't really much else to say.

We finished our lunch without any talking. The only sound was Eli humming some song. It sounded like screamo.

Oh joy. Lunch will be so fun this year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta daa! I present to you, chapter two! Oh and I've decided that Clare will actually be in 10****th**** grade and Eli in 11****th****, just like the T.V. show. And Clare will also already have her short hair, laser eye surgery, ect. Ect.**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed and/or subscribed and/or favorited! Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the T.V. show Degrassi and I do not own its characters. The end.**

Lunch Table of Isolation Day 2

"Hey Eli." I said. I might as well make the best of this situation. It's not like I have anyone else to sit with.

He gave me a nod.

Okay then, I guess I'll try again. "So how are you liking Degrassi so far?"

He gave me a noncommittal shrug.

Okay, now I was starting to get seriously annoyed. "Are you even going to talk to me?" I exclaimed. It was bad enough that Alli and Drew had abandoned me, but now this random person with apparently no friends was refusing to talk to me.

Had I somehow mutated overnight into a hideous being or was I just not good enough now?

"No." Eli said. He glanced at me, just to see my reaction.

"Great," I grumbled, "Well, at least that's one word."

We finished the rest of lunch in silence.

Lunch Table of Isolation Day 3

I ate my lunch. He ate his lunch. He hummed screamo again. I rolled my eyes. The end.

Lunch Table of Isolation Day 4

"Hey Alli!" I said as Alli walked by. She glanced at me and then walked over to Drew's table.

Sighing, I got up from the table I was at. Eli watched me as I walked over to Alli and Drew.

They were very, let's say, preoccupied when I arrived. So I slammed my hand down on the table and shouted, "Hey!" The shouting and slamming my hand onto tables was totally not like me, but I was frustrated. My well of patience had just run dry.

"Ugh." Alli crinkled her nose at the sight of me. "What do you want Clare Bear?"

"You guys haven't been acting like yourselves lately and I want tot talk to you. Both of you," I said, glaring at Drew as he tried to be invisible.

"Uh, can we talk later?" Alli said snottily. "We're busy."

I glared at her. "Fine. Meet me at the park after school."

"Fine!" Alli snapped back at me. Ugh, what was her problem?

I glared at her, and then marched back to the table to sit with Eli.

"Tough." Eli commented.

"Not in the mood, Eli, not in the mood."

Lunch Table of Isolation Day 5

"So remind me again why you're sitting here." Eli said as he sat down.

"Surprise, surprise. He actually speaks." I snarled grumpily.

"I can speak, I just usually chose not to." He said airily. I normally would have found this funny. Heck, normally I would've laughed. Unfortunately, this was not normally. Yesterday, I had decided to tell Alli and Drew how I felt about them abandoning me, and then they just blew me off like it was no big deal! I try not to be clingy or stress a lot when it comes to my friends, but they are just refusing to acknowledge me. And I admit it hurts.

So, I waited all last night for Alli and/or Drew to call me so they could apologize for the way they had been acting. They didn't. My cell phone didn't ring once. Nothing. Nada. The only sound I heard was my parents fighting.

"Just shut up, okay?" I said as I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I was sooo tired. I hadn't had a good night sleep in forever, not since my parents started fighting.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Eli said jokingly. I laid my head down on the table. "Do you want to talk about it?" This tie he actually sounded concerned.

"With whom?" I asked, teasing.

"Ouch, Edwards my feelings are hurt." He said, mocking heartbreak.

"Oh you'll get over it." I said playfully punching him. "Do I have any other options?"

"Looks like I'm your only option." He said, this time more serious.

You know what, he was my only option. And that made me kind of sad. I don't mean that as an insult to Eli, just the fact that the only person I had to confide in was a guy a met three days ago was sad. Pathetic.

"It's going to be a long story, you sure you want to hear it?" I asked. Stalling for time.

"I'll take my chances." He smirked.

And so I talked. I talked about how I had been best friends with Alli and Drew for what seemed like forever, and now I felt like I had no one. I told him a little bit about my parents not getting along, but not a lot. I didn't really want him to know how bad it was and how much it was getting me down. And it wasn't really any of his business, thank you very much.

"And now I just feel alone and I'm wondering why my friends aren't talking to me and the more I think about it, the more I can't think of one redeemable quality about myself." I finished. I had been staring at the floor the entire time, but now I finally had enough courage to glance at Eli.

He was staring at me. What was the expression in his eyes? Pity? Sorrow? Amusement? Did he even care?

I sighed and looked down at the floor again. Maybe I shouldn't have spouted out my life's story. After all, I barely knew Eli and now I probably just sounded like some whiny little kid.

"Well I can think of at least one redeemable quality about you." Eli smirked.

"And what's that?" I asked sarcastically. I expected a sarcastic answer in return.

He looked at me thoughtfully for a second. Then in that monotone voice he uses that makes me unable to figure out what he's thinking he said, "Well you have pretty eyes."

Okaay. Not what I expected.

**Yay! I will probably update later on today or tomorrow! **

**And as requested there will be a food fight, so tune in if you want to see that,**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Degrassi.**

**As promised, a new chapter. Read on,**

Lunch Table of Isolation Day 6

"You gonna eat that?" Eli said, glancing at my sandwich.

"Nope. I lost my appetite." I said. Alli ignoring me and my parents fighting all the time was really starting to get to me.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked. I wondered if Eli actually cared or if he just felt that he had to ask that.

"No." I said grumpily.

"Oh. Sorry." Eli said. He actually sounded sympathetic and I was beginning to think that he really wouldn't be too bad of a friend.

"So can I have your sandwich or what?" he asked after a few minutes.

I stand corrected.

Lunch Table of Isolation Day 7

"Hey, Goth boy!"

"Clare why are you hanging out with people who wear more eyeliner than you do?"

"That freak drives a hearse, did you know that?"

Fitz and his friends shouted at us as they walked by. I was starting to get really annoyed. Okay, so maybe Eli isn't perfect, but he still doesn't deserve to be shouted at and made fun of like that.

I stood up to start yelling at the to back of, when something grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

I came face to face with Eli, "Don't bother." He said quietly.

He turned back around, so I grabbed his hand and jerked him back to being face-to-face with me.

"What do you mean, don't bother!" I whisper shouted, "You shouldn't be treated like that. No one should be treated like that."

"It's no big," he shrugged.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Unbelievable.

Eli shrugged. "Let it go, Edwards. You care too much about what other people think."

"What? No I don't!"

"Defensive, much?" He smirked.

Right about then, I noticed we were still holding hands. Whoops. I don't think Eli had realized either, because when he looked down to see what I was looking at, his face turned red. Bright red. If I hadn't been so embarrassed myself, I would've cracked up.

We quickly let go of each other's hands and stared off in different directions. It was…quite awkward.

After a few minutes of silence, Eli spoke again. "Like I said, you care too much about what other people think."

I guess he decided to pretend the whole hand holding thing never happened, which was fine by me.

"No I don't!" I exclaimed.

He smirked. Great. He had a plan. I was screwed.

"Start a food fight."

What?

"Um, how about…NO!" I said.

"Prove you don't care what other people think by starting a food fight." He said, triumphantly. He knew that he had me now.

"Um, how about I just scream really loud instead?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head, still smirking.

Agh! He was so frustrating.

"I don't care what other people think!" I said forcefully. He raised his eyebrows. I continued, "I just don't want to get detention."

"You care." He said.

"What? No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't." I said glaring at him.

"Do."

"Don't"

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

This conversation was getting nowhere. On the bright side, this is probably the most Eli has ever spoken to me, but I didn't feel like looking on the bright side. Today, I was all about the dark side.

"You know what Eli?" I said, frustrated, "I don't care what other people think. And I don't have to prove that to you." I glared at Eli, waiting for him to challenge me.

He looked at me for a second. Then turned away. I swear I heard him utter, "What a disappointment," Under his breath.

All right, that was it. No one calls me a disappointment.

I stood up and marched over to Alli and Drew's table.

"Clare. Go away. If you haven't noticed, we don't want you here." Alli sneered.

"I did notice, thank you Alli," I snarled right back, "but things aren't always about you."

I straightened out my clothes and picked up a handful of mashed potatoes.

What was I doing? Trying to prove myself to some random guy I didn't know? I was going crazy. Then I looked over at Eli's and my table to see Eli looking over. His eyes were shining.

Here goes nothing, "FOOD FIGHT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, making Alli and Drew jump. Then I chucked the mash potatoes somewhere into the cafeteria. I heard someone scream and curse, so I knew it had hit a person.

There were a few minutes of shocked silence.

I closed my eyes and winced. This could either make me the weird kid that everyone ignores, or the school legend that actually started a food fight.

I hoped it would be the latter, but judging by the way things were going it looked like it was going to be the former.

"YEAH!" some random kid screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!"

And then the cafeteria became a warzone. Kids were screaming, laughing, and cursing all at the same time. Most people looked like it was the most fun they had in years, and others, well, they were glaring at me. Probably blaming me for ruining their outfits.

I dashed back over to Eli. He had turned the table over to serve as a cover and was throwing bits of food out into the crowd.

I ducked under the table, joining him, and then helped him throw ammo into the screaming masses.

We looked at each other and cracked up.

The food fight was still raging on around us, but we just sat with our backs against the table.

"See!" I said raising my eye and smirking,

"Fine. I'll admit it Edwards. I was wrong." He laughed.

"Yes, yes you were." I said proudly. "So what are you going to do to prove that you don't care?"

He looked surprised. Guess he hadn't thought of that. "I don't need to prove it. I'm not doing anything." He grinned at me.

Oh. My. God. He was so going to die.

"What? You made do all of that? And you're just not going to do anything? Are you kidding me?" I shouted at him, being half angry half kidding. In between words I was throwing bits of sandwiches and macaroni at him. He was backing away laughing and I was chasing after him, trying to attack.

I ran out of ammo. Uh oh. Now I was left just trying to attack him with my fists, which was not working out.

We were both laughing so hard we were almost crying, by now.

I moved in for one final pitiful jab, when he caught both of me wrists.

He was pinned between the table and the wall. I had cornered him. We were staring at each other.

"You have to-" I forgot what I was about to say, He had to what? He was staring at me intensely and I was staring at him almost as intensely.

He started leaning in. Whoa, wait. Why was I leaning in too? Stop leaning in Clare! It's a bad idea. You barely know this guy! But I couldn't stop myself. We were both so close. Our lips were barely an inch apart, when the Principle Simmons screamed, "CLARE EDWARDS!"

We broke out of our trance. Eli let go of my wrists and we both looked away. What the hell had just happened?

"There you are Clare." The principle said. Ducking into our makeshift cover.

"Um…hello." I said, going for the innocent look. Eli snickered. Apparently the innocent look didn't work.

"Yes hello there." The principle glared at me. "You have detention, Ms. Edwards."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Well we have many teachers saying they saw you instigate the food fight, so two weeks of detention for you."

"But-" I started.

"It was me." Eli stated.

Huh? I turned around. He was glaring at me; I think he was trying to get me to keep my mouth shut.

"Really? Is that so?" The principle asked.

"Yes. Yes it is," Eli replied confidently.

The principle paused for a moment. "Well in that case you can both have detention."

What?

The principle caught my surprised look. He glared at me, "and you will be cleaning the cafeteria."

He left.

"Well," Eli said slowly, "that was interesting."

That was the understatement of the year.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Your reviews made me happy and I wanted to write another chapter, but I had to do math homework. So toady I wrote this chapter in math class. I felt like I have taken revenge on math! Woot! (I hate math. So much.)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

You know what I've never had before in my life? You guessed it, detention.

Do you know how mad my parents will be? Furious is an understatement.

I walked into the cafeteria after school. It was strangely quiet. I was used to hearing the voices of hundreds of teenagers.

I heard a noise and looked over to the far corner to see that Eli was already here. He was mopping up a bunch of spilled sodas.

Oh crap. I totally forgot about our almost kiss. This was going to be torture. My parents are going to be pissed, but why not add in some good old awkwardness to the mix. After all, life can never be too bad.

I shuffled over to Eli. "Hey."

He glanced up, "Oh, hey Clare."

-Awkward Silence-

"Sooo…what're we supposed to do?" Okay, I fully admit that was a stupid question. We were supposed to be cleaning the cafeteria. Just like Simmons said. But I was just saying stuff so there wouldn't be silence, and I think Eli caught onto that.

He smiled. Not smirked. He actually _smiled_. And I admit he looked hot. Not that he didn't before. Just now he looked even hotter.

Snap out of it Clare!

"Wow. Call the press. You actually smiled." I said jokingly.

He grinned. "I can manage a smile when I want to."

"Uh huh. Suuure."

Eli faked being hurt, "Your sarcasm is too much for my weak self."

"You'll manage."

"I don't know Edwards. I'm not that tough. I'm sensitive." Eli said with Bambi eyes. Bambi eyes!

"I didn't know guys could do Bambi eyes," I said suspiciously.

"Not many can, but I've managed to master it."

"Oh, I see." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's me. The sweet sensitive guy." Eli smirked.

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes. "I see your smirking again.

"Tis is in my nature."

I glared at Eli.

He grinned.

"I just want you to know that I blame you!" I said, pointing my finger accusingly at him.

"Of course," He fake sighed. "But may I ask what you are blaming me for?"

"Detention!" I exclaimed. "Do you realize that my parents will kill me!"

"Meh." He said indifferently. "Its just detention. They'll get over it."

"Just detention?" I practically shrieked. "I am going to be grounded for the rest of my high school career and it's your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" I could tell Eli was holding in laughter.

"You made me start that food fight."

"What? I didn't! I didn't make you do anything." He was laughing for real now and I really wanted to join in. Eli's laughter was contagious.

I half real glared half fake glared. "Yes, you did! I had to prove to you that I didn't care what other people thought."

"Which proved that you do care!" Eli replied triumphantly.

"Huh?" I was stumped. Someone had actually managed to confuse me. Me!

"So the great Clare Edwards is confused. And none other than me, Eli Goldsworthy, managed to confuse her. This is a historic day." Eli smirked at me.

"How did I prove you right?" I asked, still not getting it.

"If you really didn't care you wouldn't have to prove it to me."

Oh. Well, when he put it like that…I did…Dang it!

"I can tell by that surprised look on your face that you know I'm right." Eli said victoriously.

"So I got detention because I proved to you that you were right and I was wrong." I said slowly.

"Yup!" Eli said cheerfully.

"I will not stand for this!" I playfully shouted. I glanced over at a bucket filled with soap, water, and sponges, and picked the bucket up.

The look on Eli's face was hilarious. He started backing away slowly as I advanced with my bucket held at the ready.

"You don't have to do this," He pleaded. "You can still walk away."

"You know what Eli, I don't think I can. I think you deserve this." I lifted the bucket.

"No please. I'm unarmed. This is unfair!"

"Too bad," I smirked and the poured the contents of the bucket all over Eli. He stood there, frozen, while I laughed my head off.

"You look-" I could barely speak I was laughing so hard, "You look like a drowned cat."

He glared at me. "You'll pay for that Edwards." He picked up another bucket filled with water. Oh crap.

"Eli, I'm sorry." I begged. "We're even now. No need to start something else. You can walk away."

"I don't think I can Clare. I think you deserve this too." He poured the water all over me; I was soaked.

I glared at him, "You suck." Then I grabbed some sponges and began pelting him with them. He shielded himself with a bucket while throwing sponges back at me.

Our epic water fight must've lasted at least 30 minutes. It was the most fun I had in weeks.

Emphasis on _was._

Right when I was taking Eli down, my parents walked in. And we all know how parents tend to assume the worst.

"Clare Diane Edwards, what on Earth are you doing?" My mother exclaimed. I froze. Eli who had been lying on the ground laughing a few minutes before was now deathly silent. I offered my hand to him so he could get up. I imagined how this must've looked to my parents.

My mother glared at my father. "I blame you." This wasn't like when I playfully told Eli that I blamed him. This was full on furiously accusing someone. "You and your lack of parenting skills have turned Clare into some hooligan. And look at this young man she is hanging around with! He's wearing eyeliner!" She said eyeliner like it was a cuss word.

"Me? How is this my fault?" My father shouted at her. "I was never even there."

"Exactly!" She shrieked. And then continued to ramble on about how awful my Dad was.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. It was bad enough that they did this at home, but in front of my friends? And they were arguing over who made me a failure!

Eli stepped up next to me and wordlessly slipped his arm over my shoulder. Pulling me in closer to him. I leaned my head towards him a little. I was really tempted to just bury my head in his shoulder and cry, but I managed not to. I had to stay strong.

"You okay?" he whispered in my ear.

I wanted to say no. To show him how awful I really felt, but I didn't. "Yeah. I'm fine," I whispered.

"Liar." He said quietly back to me.

"Clare! Come on! We are leaving!" My mom shouted at me.

I gave Eli a helpless look. "Coming," I muttered and walked to my mother and father.

Later that night…

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I whispered. My hands covered my ears and tears were streaming down my face. I was sitting with my back against the door, trying to block out my parents fighting. About me. And what I failure I was.

Finally I couldn't take it any more. I ran out of that house and collapsed on my front porch.

"Clare?" I heard a quiet voice.

"Eli?" I was about to go over to where he was standing on the sidewalk, but then I remembered what I looked like, and how I promised to myself that I would let no one see me cry.

I wiped my eyes quickly and took a few deep breaths. I walked over to Eli and smiled a fake smile. "What's up? Sorry you had to clean everything up."

He looked at me and I knew he could see right through me. "It's no big. Have you been crying?"

"No." I responded coldly.

"So you have. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"It's just-" My voice broke and I was crying again. I shook my head and looked away. "Never mind," I whispered.

Eli hugged me. Yes, he hugged me. And I didn't immediately want to push him away. It was…nice.

"It's gonna be okay Clare." He whispered, and then let go of me.

He handed me the headphones he always wore around his neck. "Here. In case you need to block them out."

It was a surprisingly nice gesture. I took them. "Thanks Eli, for everything."

He smirked at me, "No problem."

**Review!**


End file.
